The invention concerns an ammunition magazine for a combat vehicle, wherein the shells are stowed upright and perpendicular to the floor and whence they are removed automatically by an ammunition positioner that has an arm with a pivoting pickup at its end, with several magazine shafts, wherein the shells are stowed with their base against a base plate and secured by a shell holder.
A combat vehicle with an ammunition magazine of this type at the center, from which the shells are removed by an ammunition positioner of the aforesaid type is described for example in U.S. application Ser. No. 320,015 filed Mar. 7, 1989.